Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd: Crown Kaimetsu Sakusen
is an interactive game based on the Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd TV series, which Capcom worked as the main sponsor. It was released by Capcom for PlayStation and Sega Saturn in 1998, two years after the end of the series. Gameplay The game is an interactive movie. The player navigates through a maze and solves mysteries while collecting items and battling members of Crown. Battles are RPG-like, with a card of the player and the enemy fighting. The player can improve his stats with chips. Characters *'Gou Kazama' (風間剛, 184 cm, 65 kg) - The protagonist from the TV series. A 22 years old martial artist that is searching for his disappeared brother Masato Kazama. He was captured by Crown alongside Taki to be used in their experiments and transformed into a Guyborg. Before being brainwashed to serve Crown, Taki, now transformed into the Mutian Jerks, goes out of control and escapes, causing chaos in the facility and allowing Kazama to escape. Outside, Kazama is attacked by Jerks and he transforms into Guyferd (ガイファード), a cyborg infected with Farah, becoming stronger and allowing hin to destroy the Mutian. *'Takeo Shiroishi' (城石丈雄) - A genius scientist that worked for Crown to study the Farah for medicinal purposes. However, after learning that Crown planned to use the Farah to create monsters and conquer the world, he is held prisoner and replaced by Shion. When Jerks goes out of control, his cell opens and he takes the chance to escape, meeting Kazama outside the facility and becoming an important ally. *'Kōichi Hayami' (速水耕一) - The game's protagonist and player's character, a journalist that was captured by Crown while trying to uncover its secrets. Like Kazama, he was turned into a Guyborg and gained the ability to transform into a Guyferd, and escapes from his cell when Jerks goes berserk. Afterwards he becomes an ally and investigates Crown. While Hayami didn't appear in the TV series, his name can be seen in episode 17, where he sends an urgent message about Crown to Kazama and Takeo. *'Crown' (クラウン) - To the world, Crown is a science and technology enterprise, but in truth it is a crime syndicate that plots to conquer the world. To achieve their goal, they use their advanced findings, working primarily in two types of combat forces: The Guyborgs (ガイボーグ), humans transformed into loyal cyborgs, with Mino (ミノー) as the head of the team creating them, and the Mutians (ミューティアン), humans mutated into powerful monsters with Farah, with Shion Megumi (紫苑恵) as the head behind its research. **'Bicross' (バイクロス) - The leader of Crown. **'Jerks' (ジャークス, MTJK-06, 185 cm, 105 kg) - The first boss, a gorilla Mutian. Originally was a violent martial artist named Taki that doesn't like Kazama. He is one of the first Mutians created, going on a rampage with his new strength that allowed the main characters to escape Crown. After Hayami defeats him inside the facility, Jerks goes outside and is destroyed by Kazama. **'Doggross' (ドグロス, MTDG-09, 190 cm, 72 kg) - The second boss, a cobra Mutian sent to recapture Kazama. He must take medicine to keep calm and stay under Crown's control. Terminology *'Command Satellite' (コマンドサテライト) - Small round cameras deployed by Crown. They appear in some parts of the game and the player must shot them down. *'Farah' (ファラー) - A mysterious parasitic substance of alien origin that inhabits beings and makes them evolve and turn their ki energy into physical energy. Professor Shiroishi was researching it for Crown, but after seeing its destructive possibilities, he tries to stop the research and is replaced by Shion. Trivia *As Capcom worked on the TV series and the game, the opening and ending themes of Rockman X3 (PlayStation and Saturn versions) and Bio Hazard were included in the Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd Original Soundtrack as bonus tracks. External links *Sega Retro article *''Wikizilla'' article Category:Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:Licensed Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Saturn Games Category:1998 video games